Withering Soul
This is an epic by Toa Makar that focuses on an Onu-Matoran named Kyric as he finds a strange Kanohi on his isolated homeland called Zelix Nui.It also centers around his best friend named Mallah, the Toa Elder Ivoria, and the Unlikey Hero named Lesovikk. It is the first installment in the Zelix Nui Trilogy. Plot It starts when Makuta Antroz creates a Rahi which is disobedient and finds a hidden tunnel and Antroz does not hesitate in following it. The Rahi he named a Kahu finds a dome and flies out. There an island is found which is described like this. An island appeared in the distance. It was shaped somewhat like a crescent moon, but fatter around the edges. The island was covered in a large forests, two mountains, a large volcano, and two villages. How can Matoran live here if the tunnel is blocked? Are there more tunnels? This new place was completely foreign to Antroz. A fight ensues and Antroz's mask is thrown over the edge of a cliff. Meanwhile, the Matoran of the island are tunelling under order of their leader, Turaga Nix. Nix becomes extremely angry when he discovers that the Matoran Kyric had ditced work... Again. A Ko-Matoran described as a 'Dark looking female' named Lylex scorns Kyric but he is defended by Mallah, a fellow Onu-Matoran of Kyric. Lylex then laughs at Mallah for having a little crush, to which she replies "I don't know what you're talking about." The Ko-Matoran laugh at her until Nix tells them to stop. Mallah is then sent to find Kyric, when it is revealed to the audience that Mallah reminds Turaga Nix of a Toa named Nikila who was a member of Toa Levisokk's old team until they died. Mallah finds Kyric relaxing and makes him go back to work, but Nix has a rage. Kyric is banned from the Mata Nui Festival, to the dismay of Mallah who wanted to ask him to go with her, and is dismissed from work for that day. The next day, the Matoran were to pick berries for the festival. Lyex has another snide go at Mallah, who was about to attack her until Isa, a friend of Mallah, stopped her. Whilst they're picking , a Matoran named Wexl asks Mallah to the festival, to which she replies yes. After, she visits Kyric, who acts unlike himself. She then leaves. Kyric goes for a walk at night and finds Antroz's Kanohi. He runs away with it to show the villagers, but is chased by Antroz and falls into Energised Protodermis, causing the Kanohi to be molded onto his mask. Characters The Residents of Zelix Nui Onu-Koro (Nix's Village) *Turaga Nix of Gravity *Kyric (Onu-Matoran) *Mallah (Onu-Matoran) *Wexl (Ta-Matoran) *Lylex (Ko-Matoran) *Isa (Onu-Matoran) *Lil (Onu-Matoran) *Ignus (Ta-Matoran) *Cypher (Fe-Matoran) *Ferrous (Fe-Matoran) *Calv (Ko-Matoran) Le-Koro (Ivoria's Village) *Toa Ivoria of Air *Litch (Le-Matoran) *Ferra (Le-Matoran) *Zapil (Hi-Matoran) *Astra (Hi-Matoran) The Brotherhood of the Makuta *Makuta Antroz Other Characters *The Kahu (Antroz's Disobedient Rahi Creation) *Lesovikk (A Toa of Air with a guilt-ridden past) Links *BZPower Topic *C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki Page Category:Articles To Be Improved